piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo'sun (pirate)
Bo'sun was a pirate who served as a member of the cursed crew aboard the Black Pearl under the command of Captain Hector Barbossa. When he was part of Barbossa's crew, Bo'sun served as the Boatswain and First Mate. He later fought against the British Royal Navy at the Battle of Isla de Muerta, in which thanks to Will Turner, the Curse of the Aztec Gold was broken and he recovered his human form along the other members of the crew. Following Barbossa's first death at Isla de Muerta, Bo'sun and some other members of the Black Pearl''s former crew became cursed once more, so Bo'sun became the crew's new captain and after acquiring a ship, he led an expedition to Mexico to find further amounts of Aztec Gold. However, both Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow appeared on scene and frustrated Bo'sun's plans, and left him and his men abandoned at sea. Biography Pirate Not much is known about Bo'sun's past, though it is possible that he was a slave before he joined the pirates.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p34. Bo'sun presumably served aboard the ''Pearl while it was under Jack Sparrow's ownership, and would thus have participated in the mutiny led by Barbossa that saw Jack marooned on a desert island. Sometime after, the remaining crewmembers of the Black Pearl fell under the curse of the treasure of Hernán Cortés, and became an undead creature.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Under the curse Bo'sun remained as Barbossa's first mate for many years to come, though he seemed to harbor some doubts about his Captain's abilities. When it transpired that Elizabeth Swann was not the offspring of Bootstrap Bill Turner, and thus her blood could not be used to lift the curse, Bo'sun added his voice to the naysayers challenging Barbossa's status as leader of the pirates. However, when the pirates learned of Swann's escape, Bo'sun immediately took charge, ordering the men to find their missing oars. He was also the one who slapped Elizabeth Swann when she invoked the right of parley. He later participated in the battle against the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], after locking Jack Sparrow in the Pearl's brig. During the battle aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], Bo'sun was among the pirates walking underwater for the sneak attack on the ship. During this battle, British Navy officer Gillette tossed a pulley at him and missed, instead hitting Ragetti knocking out his wooden eye. When the curse was broken, he surrendered, but survived long enough to evade the clutches of the British Royal Navy. Revenge of the pirates The crew became cursed once more following Barbossa's death, with Bo'sun leading a mission with Pintel and Ragetti to steal an Aztec Idol in Mexico. Bo'sun forced Will Turner to retrieve it, and used its power to augment his own power, stating he had become invincible. However, the idol was stolen by Jack Sparrow, and Bo'sun's ship was later wrecked by Jack's crew, leaving him afloat in the Spanish seas.Legend of the Aztec Idol!. Bo'sun would later return at least once more to ambush Jack aboard a merchant vessel, though Sparrow and his crew sent Bo'sun and his pirates overboard, forcing them to take a long walk to shore.Chain Reaction! His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Bo'sun was a large and tall man, likely of African origin. His body was covered in ritual facial and body scarring. He was proud of his muscles and his position as Captain Hector Barbossa's First Mate at the Black Pearl and later for his position as captain from his own pirate ship. Also, he never showed any problem with hitting a woman, like Elizabeth Swann. Behind the scenes *Bo'sun was portrayed by Isaac C. Singleton Jr. in The Curse of the Black Pearl. He was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in The Legend of Jack Sparrow. The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow *In the first screenplay draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl, Bo'sun's line of "You brought us the wrong person!" was not to be said by Bo'sun. Instead, it was set to be said by Jacoby. *There was a deleted scene in The Curse of the Black Pearl in which after Elizabeth Swann used a rod to puncture Ragetti's wooden eye, causing it to fall out and roll on the deck, until Bo'sun stepped on it with his foot and after speaking with Ragetti, kicking it to make it roll even further. *Some fans initially misinterprated Bo'sun's saying "Aye, Captain" to him adressing himself as "I. Kaptain" in third person. While Bo'sun was not captain of the Black Pearl, he eventually becomes captain of the Cursed crew's ship following the battle at Isla de Muerta. *The Bo'sun appears as one of the cursed pirate enemies in the Pirates of the Caribbean world in the videogame Kingdom Hearts II. He was voiced by Beau Billingslea. *In the non-canonical Disney Adventures comic book The Buccaneer's Heart!, the Cursed crew, led by Bo'sun, commandeers the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], but they were later defeated by the ghosts of Blackbeard, Mary Reade, Henry Morgan, and Bartholomew Roberts. *In Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Monk's role in Isla de Muerta is fulfilled by Bo'sun. Strangely, he also appears aboard the HMS Dauntless, where he confronts Murtogg and Mullroy. In the game, Mullroy fires a cannon at Bo'sun and Clubba while they're cursed, and the two are not affected. However, once the curse has been lifted, Mullroy fires again, killing the two offscreen. Appearances *''Six Sea Shanties: Strangers Bearing Gifts'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Gods and Ghosts M'' Notes and references de:Bo’sun Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Boatswains Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:First Mates Category: Males Category:Pirate captains Category:Swordsmen